HUNGER
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella, a girl left by the one she loves and changed by deception! Peter, a vamp left alone by the only family he has ever known then changed by true love! What will they become? PETER/BELLA
1. Chapter 1

**_**((I don't own Twilight))**_**

 ** _ **Purple eyes?**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 1**_**

 ** _ **Peter**_**

My name is Peter Whitlock and my undead existence has become somewhat boring over the past fifty years. So much so, that every night I find myself setting in a bar just watching people as they live their lives. Creepy, I know but it relaxes me and sometimes I get lucky and find a tasty criminal to feed on.

Tonight though, my knowing gift has practically insisted that I just hang out at this particular bar. Why? I have yet to find out. The asshole just told me to sit my bulky ass down and get comfy. That fucker is always telling me what to do and how to do it.

My gift has never steered me wrong before, but the fucker is vague at best so I digress, and happily sat my sparkly white ass on a vacant bar stool and began observing my surroundings as I thought back to the days when I let my "Family" lead me around by the short and curlies, not my gift. If it's not one thing it's the other.

Seventy years ago Charlotte and I escaped from that bitch Maria and her fucked up army, with the help of Major Jasper Whitlock, my brother in arms. Two years later Char and I went back and helped Jasper escape, which wasn't easy at all, but we managed and ended up torching Maria and all her puppets in the process. Good times!

I lived a fairly peaceful life with Char and my Emo brother until they both decide to up and leave me all by my lonesome, fifty years ago.

Jasper left us after meeting the dwarf psycho bitch that claimed that they were mates; which they are not by the way. Then three days later my now ex-wife, found her true mate and left without so much as a kiss my ass. Fucking bitch! I mean, I know that you can't help who you're mated to but the heartless bitch could have told me goodbye. The day after the bitch left, her and her new mate came back with divorce papers that stated that Char would get 80% of my assets. 3 of my 4 houses, and all the land that own. Even the land that the house that I would get to keep was setting on. I would have to pay them rent for my fucking land. Ain't that some shit?

I told Charlotte and her mate that I would have my lawyer draw up new papers and that they weren't getting one fucking dime from me or any of my properties. I also told the dumb bitch that if I wanted to, I could take all that Char had to her name (which is absolutely nothing) just because she was with another man and that we weren't even divorced yet. The very next week, my lawyer had new papers drawn up and Char signed them, growled at me, then hauled ass out of my life for good because I told her that if I ever saw either of them ever again, I would not hesitate to end then both for trying to take what is mine and only mine. Char's lazy ass never contributed a goddamn dime.

To this day, I'm still laughing at her stupidity.

Anyway, I've been alone ever since but I have to admit that I found it rather delightful to not be tied down to any one. It does get rather lonely though. I've tried to convince Jasper to come home and that Malice was not his mate, but she has him so brain washed that he probably doesn't even remember who he really is.

Over the years I've managed to become even more wealthy than I was when I was with Charlotte, and it's all due to my ability of just knowing shit and that I don't have Char's greedy ass here to go on expensive shopping sprees once a damn week. The only thing now is that I have no one to share my wealth with, so it just continues to accumulate…

"Do you need a refill, sugar?" I'm broken from my thoughts by the most alluring and seductive voice I have ever heard in my life. I look up from my now empty glass and barely contain the gasp when I see the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in all my two hundred years but what has my attention so completely, are her eyes. They are the deepest shade of purple with light traces of magenta streaking through them. They're extremely hypnotic, but very inhuman. She's definitely not human. So what is she? "Hello, is anyone home in there? Did the venom fry your brain cells, darlin?" She smiles broadly and winks at me. Her southern drawl is well practice, but I can tell that she's not from around here.

"Um…how?" This is all I can manage to verbalize at the moment as I stare into her beautiful eyes like a love sick puppy?

" _ _Dude, she__ _ _'__ _ _s your mate but she isn't human__ _ _or__ _ _vampire__ _ _.__ _ _"__ My gift chooses this moment to wake the fuck up and inform me of life changing information. Thanks asshole!

"Look honey, I can tell that I may have broken you so why don't you drink this…" She pours more whiskey into my empty glass. "…then we can go somewhere more private to talk. I'm off in ten minutes." I nod because my mouth has somehow forgotten how to form coherent sentences.

The beautiful woman winks then smiles at me as she serves the next customer. I continue to watch her as she works. My eyes follow her the entire time, how her body moves, and how utterly graceful she is. She's a goddess plain and fucking simple and I want her completely.

Apparently I'm not the only one here that has eyes for my goddess. Oh hell no, every male in the joint is eye fucking my woman. I see a woman pelting her date in the head with her purse, relentlessly, trying in vain to get his attention, but the fucker can't take his beady little eyes off my mate.

I begin to growl low in my chest but my beautiful mate looks at me with that brilliantly beautiful smile and shakes her head in warning. "Stop that, darlin." She whispers then turns back to the older man that she was currently talking to. The look in her eyes now says that she is anything but happy.

"Frank…" She shoves her index finger into his chest. I notice a faint glow from her fingertips when she touched him and the man's body noticeably sags, like his energy was drained from him. What the fuck was that? "…I just spent the last two fucking hours placing your liquor order. So you will pay me my last check, or I promise you that you will live to regret it asshole!" Oh shit, my woman is sexy when she's pissed.

" _ _Yeah Pete, she is someone that you never want to piss off__ _ _.__ _ _"__ I can clearly see that you fucking know it all!

I snap my attention back to my mate when the soon to be dead fucker regains his senses and grabs my mates ass after telling her how she can earn her last check because in his opinion she need to do more to earn then money that he owes her.

What the fuck?

I get up off the bar stool quickly, and walk behind the bar to where they're standing. "Touch her like that again, asshole, and I promise I'll make you death as painful as possible." I growl as I stand between the sleaze and my sexy mate. "Now pay the lady what you owe her and you better do it quickly. You know what? On second thought, how bout' you pay her more than what you owe her seeing that you just assaulted her. Call it grievance pay if you will." I look down and wink and my now smiling mate as she moves to stand next to me.

I really need to ask her, her name.

The sniveling little weasel nods frantically and pulls a wad of cash out of the safe behind the bar. Damn, that looks to be several thousand.

My mate grabs the cash, her purse, my arm, then pulls me outside where she promptly lights up a cigarette. Holy shit I feel like I've been boosted with so much life and energy from her soft touch. I don't even feel the need to feed anymore. What the fuck is she?

"I'm Bella Swan, and thank you for what you did back there I was really about to drain his ass." She grins as she stops and tosses her cigarette on the ground then points to the parking lot. "Which vehicle is yours darlin?"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, doll. I'm Peter Whitlock and my Truck is right here. Why?" I grin down at her as I lead her over to my truck. "And what the fuck do you mean drain him, and while were at it; why did you just quit your job?"

"We need to get out of here and have that chat that I promised you, and I quit my job for several reasons." She leans into me, bringing her mouth to my ear. "I'll tell you everything, so lets head to your place." She presses her lips to the side of my neck and that burst of energy sparks between us, and to a whole new level this time. It's fantastic!

I shiver as I open the passenger door then lift her up in the cab of my truck before buckling her belt for her. "Thanks sugar."

An hour later we're flying down the deserted road that leads to my secluded desert estate, the only sound is the beautiful hum coming from Bella as she stares out the window.

I turn down my driveway and a few minutes later I'm parking my truck in front of my home then turning to look at the sexy woman next to me. "What are you Bella? I know that you're not human, but you're not like me either and your eyes are like nothing I have ever seen in all my two hundred years." I grin as I unbuckle her seat belt. "And why do I feel like I can take on an army and defeat them single handedly after you touched me? I don't even need to feed anymore." I shake my head at her.

I hear Bella's heart beat speed up and she gasps loudly as she turns to look at me. "Oh my god, it can't be!" She looks at me in awe. "So you felt it? I'm your mate aren't I? Damn sugar, you dodge the proverbial bullets with style." She laughs and shakes her head then turns her entire body towards me.

"Yes darlin, you and I are mates. I knew the moment I saw you that you are mine and I am yours." I raise my eyebrow at her. "Now how bout you explain what you mean by that last part." I grab her soft warm hand and pull her across the seat into my lap and nuzzle her neck. I notice that she doesn't smell like food to me at all. She smells like freesia, lavender, strawberries, love, sex, and…home. I'm completely captivated by her very presence.

"When I saw you I knew I had to have you, but I wasn't sure that it was to drain you, fuck you, or both." She sighs at the look I give her. I'm the vampire in this equation, not her. How could she drain me? "Peter, before I tell you what I am, you need to know that I wasn't always like this. Not long ago I was very human, and a clumsy human at that." She laughs lightly then closes her eyes. "When I was seventeen, I met a family of vampires and dated one of them…Edward Cullen. The prudish, asshole extraordinaire." Mother fucker!

" _ _Let her explain__ _ _,__ _ _numb nuts__ _ _!__ _ _keep your cool and listen to her story__ _ _.__ _ _"__ Fuck you, you know it all sack of shit!

" _ _Shut the fuck up and listen__ _ _to her you moron,__ _ _damn it__ _ _all to hell__ _ _!__ _ _You are a stubborn son of a bitch; do you know that?__ _ _"__ Fine, but fuck you gift!

" _You wish asshole!"_ My gift can be very fucking annoying sometimes. _"Would you listen to your mate, you idiot?"_ Jackass!

Bella give me a strange look then starts her story. "They told me that I was Edwards mate and the moment that we started dating, I felt that I was completely in love with him or so I thought. As it turns out I was just a pet to him and his family. Well, most of his family. I found out that it was just that he and his demon-dwarf sister kept me under their strong thrall on a daily basis. Anyway, on my eighteenth birthday the pixie bitch put together a party for me at their house against my wishes, and when I was opening presents I cut my finger on the wrapping paper. The elf's husband could feel everyone blood lust and he couldn't control himself any longer and tried to drain me." I can't believe this. My mate was the human that the Cullen's left behind six years ago, and my brother tried to eat her. Fucking hell!

I go to interrupt her but she stops me by placing the tips of her fingers to my lips, then continues on with her story.

"Long story short; they all left me behind to fend for myself. I went through one hell of a depression caused by being under their thrall for months, but at the time, I thought it was heart break." She laughs and shakes her head. "The pain and stress that I was under from all that bullshit, caused dormant genes to activate, they were passed down from my mother's mother and my father's mother. Those particular genes are strongly of the supernatural verity, and in turn, they made me what I am now and kept me alive all these years." She looks down in shame, but I'm not having any of that.

I reach my hand up and lift her chin so she's looking at me. "It makes no difference to me what you are, Bella. You are my mate, and baby, you are all mine. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise you sweetheart." I smile as I run my fingers through her soft hair at the nape of her neck, soothingly. "Jasper will be getting his ass handed to him for trying to take a snap at you, and Edward will die for ever touching you." I grin at the look I receive from my mate. "I'm just gonna kill them all and call it a day, baby. Well, maybe not my brother Jasper, because I seriously do think that he's being brain washed too."

"You know Jasper?" I nod. "And you know the Cullen's?" I nod again.

"Before you ask, I fucking hate those pretentious freaks. Those asshole ruined Jasper. He was my best friend and brother in arms for so many years. He and I saved each other more time than I can count. When he met Malice, the jackass was so lonely and in need of a woman's comfort, that he believed all her lies and let the bitch control his every move. Jasper and Alice Cullen are not mates. Hell, the little bitch hated everything that he stood for, and everything that he was. So she molded him and changed him to her liking. That's not how mates are at all. A mate is a vampire's other half and cannot hate anything about each other. I just don't understand how Jasper can't see it." I growl throughout my little rant, causing my mate to smile and kiss my forehead. "Sorry bout that sugar, I just hate what they've done to the Major." I sigh and decide to drop that subject cold. "So you never told me exactly what you are." I grin and press my lips to hers softly, taken her bottom lip between my teeth playfully.

When I pull away from my mates soft and oh so sweet lips, I notice her eyes are slightly brighter and kind of glowing. Jesus Christ, my woman is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.

"Peter, I'm a mix between a succubus and a siren. I not like the sexual deviant that prey on men for sex though." Bella tells me almost reluctantly.

Before she can continue I place my fingers to her lips again. "Like the Denali sister? Do you know them?"

"Yes, I know of the Denali sister but Peter, those three women are nothing more than vampires with a massive supernatural sex addiction." Bella and I both laugh at that because that is so damn true. "The succubus in me feeds on the life force of people. Sex is not needed at all. Hell, I don't even have to touch them and I can drain them completely. My victim's life essence becomes one with mine. I also found that I can drain vampires well."

I stop her again. "You can kill vampires?" I think I'm in shock.

"I've drained one vampire, and that's how I realized I wasn't human anymore. The vampire was my first kill. His name was Laurent." Bella begins to rub her hands up my chest and neck causing me to purr for the first time in my life. Oh god in heaven, this feels incredible. "A vampire named Victoria was trying to avenge her so called mate, James. Edward killed James on my behalf, so she sent Laurent to check up on me and see how well I was protected, but the fucker wanted to drain me instead of doing Victoria's bidding." Bella gets a hunted look in her eyes, but her hands continue to roam over my chest. "Laurent told me that he was doing me a favor by simply draining me. He said that Victoria want to torture me before she killed me. Anyway, when Laurent touched my arm to hold me still I began to feel like I could lift a tank with one hand and I noticed that Laurent was look rather sickly. As my body and my mind begin to strengthen, I felt on instinct that I should put my hands on his face and as soon as I did these weird veins began to crawl down my arm and into him. Laurent began to breathe heavily and gasp just as venom started leaking from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. He then began to slowly turn to dust, right there in front of my eyes. I was freaking out for days, trying to figure out what the fuck happened to me." Bella sighs as she looks at me and bites that bottom lip of hers.

"Okay, that's freaky. So why did Edward kill Victoria's mate?" I change the subject because I can tell that Bella doesn't like talking about what she has become.

"To make a long story short; James was a tracker and he made a game out of hunting me. He got to me one night by using my mother as bait, which was a lie by the way, and when I showed up and realize I'd been played for an idiot, he broke my leg and tossed me around like a rag doll then he bit me. The Cullen's got there just in time and killed the tracker. Edward didn't want me to become a vampire, so he sucked the venom out." She shrugs like it's no big deal and shows me her wrist where I see the prominent bite mark that looks a lot like the scars that I bare.

All those fuckers are gonna die!

"Peter…" Bella whispers so softly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. "When I drain a vampire I gain all that they are. My body may be warm, and my heart may beat, but I'm as indestructible and immortal as you are. I can also run just as fast and I'm just as strong. The only thing that I can't get from vampires is the venomous bite. I don't bite at all, unless it's to mark you, my mate." She laughs as I feel my eyes go wide at that bit of information. "Now, the siren in me -which I got from my grandmother on my fathers side- is more of a beacon if you will. It causes compliancy in people. I just hum a soft tune and any man I choose will become my willing slave, except for you. I can't use that on you for some reason." She shrugs like she has already tried.

Holy shit, that was why she was humming before I broke the silence.

"I can even make someone, (vampire or human) kill them selves if I so wish. I did that last year to a man that tried to rape me. I didn't want any part of my attacker within me…and I wasn't hungry." She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. "The fact that my touch makes you stronger, tells me that you are mine and I am yours, Peter. That energy that you feel what I touch you…" She presses her hand to my chest over my heart and…Oh God, I feel so fucking alive. "…That is me sharing everything that I am with my mate. I can't drain you, even if I tried, which I will never do that to you. My power does the complete opposite to you, Peter. Instead of killing you, it makes you stronger and more powerful than ever. Also, venom has no affect on me at all, except yours that is." She winks at the look I give her. "From what I gather from my grams journals that I found; succubus are not effected by vampire venom, but, if a succubus is mated to a vampire, her mates bite will be very…pleasurable and will connect the two in every single way possible. It's basically a mating bite but so much more, for both of us." Consider my mind fucking blown.

My mate is a succubus and a siren, and she is sharing her power with me every time she touches me. Fuck, couldn't that hurt her? "Baby, will it hurt you to give me this energy?" I think I'm freaking out right now because if it does hurt her then I won't be able to touch her, and that just plain fucking sucks a big one. I mean the woman is a goddess and goddamn I'm hard just looking at her and listening to her voice as she speaks.

Bella begins to laugh, throwing her head back. This action causes her extremely hot core to press into me from her straddling position. "Peter honey, you can touch me anytime you want and it will never hurt me." That is all the conformation that I needed.

I jump out of the truck and make my way into the house and into my bedroom, in a half a second flat. I toss Bella on my bed and begin to strip her slowly; careful not to rip her clothes.

Once we're both completely naked, I begin leaving kisses up her body, dragging my tongue against her soft warm skin. Damn, she tastes heavenly. When I get to her breast I feel a strong surge of energy like nothing I have ever felt before in my life, and the next thing I know; I'm balls deep inside my mate's extremely tight pussy, pumping in and out hard and fast at her request as she grinds into me just as hard.

The current flowing between our bodies is like liquid fire. It's causing my entire being to ignite, and I can feel something pass between us that is so absolute, and permanently intertwining my soul with hers.

"Oh…god…Peter!" She screams just as I feel her walls pulsing around me, hard. Oh yeah, I just made my woman, that is a succubus and a damn siren, cum within minutes, and fuck me, I'm so damn close. Shit this feel incredible; I'm so addicted to this woman.

"That's right Bella. Mmmm." I growl in her ear. "Who owns you, baby? Who's making you feel this way? Huh? Tell me Bella. Who do you belong to?" I pant out as my thrusts become erratic just as her walls clamp down on my cock again, only harder this time. Fuck me, she feel like heaven.

"You Peter, only you…Oh fuck! YES! YES! YES!" She screams loudly and the sound is so eerily hypnotic that I release into without warning both of us falling from grace at the same damn time. "Peter, bite me now…make me yours. Mark me now, my mate!" She cries out and tilts her head to the side, exposing her delectable neck to me.

Without a word, I lean forward and sink my teeth into her neck, taking a few sips of her sweet blood and igniting something within me that is so deeply bound to my Bella. This feeling causes me to explode into her once more. I continue to pulse deep inside her as I pump as much venom into her neck as I can. She cries out again as my venom courses through her. Her body begins to withe beneath me as she cum's once more. She suddenly bites down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. She leans up and bites into my neck. I can feel her pushing her blood into the wound and…Oh fuck yeah! I have never felt pleasure like.

"Oh god, baby that feels fucking incredible!" I moan lean down to seal her wound with my venom as she continues to mark me with her blood. I have never heard of this before, but damn. I'm in heaven.

Once I've finished, I lavish Bella's beautiful neck with my tongue. She lifts her finger to my mouth. "Open." I do as she says and suck on her finger. "I need venom to close the wound, baby." She giggles as she rubs my venom on my neck.

As I continue my task of scenting my mate's sexy body, my eyes lock on the bite mark on her wrist. That fucker, James, better be glad he is dead. I would love to have the power to bring that sack of shit back from the dead just to kill him again, my way, slowly and painfully. Yes, my mate has history with other vampires and I intend to kill any and all that caused her pain. Starting with Edward fucking Cullen, right after I give Jasper the ass whooping he deserves!

When I'm satisfied that Bella smells like me, I crawl back up her body so that my face is hovering above hers. As press my lips to hers I comb my fingers through her silky locks. "I barely know you but I love you already Bella." Her eyes flutter open and her smile broadens as she flips us over so she can straddle me.

She leans down and kisses me fiercely then pulls back slightly. "I love too Peter." She moans as she starts round two. God in heaven, I really do love this woman, even though we don't really know each other, yet.

But I am really looking forward to knowing everything about this beautiful purple eyed goddess.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I reread this chapter and felt that I had to go back and make it better by fixing all those mistakes (hope I got them all). I**_ _ **'m**_ _ **doing the same to chapter 2 and 3 next. Then I**_ _ **'ll be posting chapter 4.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_**((I don't own it))**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 2**_**

 ** _ **Peter**_**

It has been five years since I met my beautiful wife and mate, and I gotta tell ya, life is never boring with that crazy woman. Bella is one of a kind, literately. She is powerful, crazy, sinful, mean, beautiful, and sometimes she is just down right spiteful and completely full of shit and I fucking love my woman to pieces, and all her Bella-ness ways. She says that I'm the one that is full of shit, but we have agreed to disagree on that one.

Over the years that Bella and I have been together we've learned that she has to feed on a vampire every once in a while or she gets a bit uncontrollable and crabby. Then she causes mass destruction on a colossal scale if she's provoked…and trust me, she was definitely fucking provoked when we found all this out!

Close to three years into our relationship, Bella and I were just minding our business as we relaxed on our front porch swing, like we do every single night, when I smelt the one scent that I didn't find in Maria's camp when I dispatched that bitch. I never wanted to come across Lucy ever again, and the bitch was accompanied by about fifty other vampires.

To say I was pissed at my gift for not helping a honky out and informing me of our visitors before hand, would have been an understatement.

As soon as I smelt those fuckers I completely broke the damn swing that Bella and I were sitting on as I grabbed my woman and took off, fully intending on making a hasty exit, but my crazy woman jumped from my damn arms and ran out to great the fuckers, screaming some shit about her being hungry than a hog on weed.

I couldn't help but laugh really fucking hard, despite the situation…

* * *

 ** _ **~*~Flashback~*~**_**

" _ _Well__ _ _,__ _ _hello there Peter__ _ _Whitlock.__ _ _" Lucy smiles at me__ _ _as she eyes my body,__ _ _caus__ _ _ing__ _ _Bella to growl__ _ _at her, but Lucy ignores my angry woman as she continues to eye fuck me__ _ _. "I was hoping to find the Major with you__ _ _,__ _ _but I see you went and found a new companion__ _ _.__ _ _W__ _ _hat__ _ _?__ _ _D__ _ _id you get tired of that little blonde Puta__ _ _, Charlotte, that__ _ _you stole from Maria when you escaped__ _ _her__ _ _?"__

 _ _I feel Bella's entire body begin to shaking__ _ _in my arms__ _ _at the mention of Charlotte.__ _ _Bella really hates my ex-wife and really, really wants to kill her.__

 _ _I look down at the__ _ _beautiful__ _ _woman in my arms and kind__ _ _a__ _ _start to freak the hell out because__ _ _in this moment,__ _ _dark purple veins are crawling up__ _ _and down__ _ _her neck underneath her skin. "Bella__ _ _?__ _ _B__ _ _aby are you okay?" Of course my crazy mate ignores me and begins to approach Lucy__ _ _with me hot on her tail__ _ _.__

" _ _I'm__ _ _Peter's__ _ _mate__ _ _,__ _ _and your worst fucking nightmare__ _ _,__ _ _bitch!" Ok__ _ _ay__ _ _, I admit__ _ _that__ _ _I get a big boner hearing my woman growl__ _ _…__ _ _and this time, is no different__ _ _. I'm sporting a titanium rod in my pants, and judging by the glance Bella just gave me, tells me that she knows exactly what I plan to do with it when our unwanted guest leave.__

 _I shake my head and clear my naughty thoughts so I can focus on the bitch that will die a painful death, soon enough._ " _ _I see__ _ _that__ _ _you made the mistake of taking over Maria__ _ _'s mindless__ _ _army__ _ _,__ _ _and the even bigger mistake of come to my home__ _ _.__ _ _Y__ _ _ou see__ _ _, Lucy,__ _ _my__ _ _mate here__ _ _is__ _ _real__ _ _hungry and vampires are a delicacy to her…" I chuckle at the look on the stupid bitch__ _ _'__ _ _s face. "__ _ _…__ _ _And you just brought her an all you can eat buffet!"__

 _ _Bella lets out a loud growl, and__ _ _Lucy begins to back up when she see Bella's eyes__ _ _,__ _ _that I know are more than likely glowing full magenta by now. "What the hell are you? Don't come any closer__ _ _!__ _ _Marcus, grab her__ _ _now__ _ _!" Before anyone can move__ _ _,__ _ _Bella begins to hum__ _ _her hypnotic melody__ _ _as__ _ _she__ _ _crouches to the ground. Her palms reach out__ _ _beneath her__ _ _and her fingers dig deeply into the__ _ _soil__ _ _. Those dark purple veins are rapidly moving down her arms and into the__ _ _earth at rapid speed. They__ _ _quickly__ _ _surroun__ _ _d__ _ _each and every soldier__ _ _in my yard,__ _ _then leaching up their legs__ _ _before sucking the life out of their once indestructible bodies__ _ _.__

 _ _This is so damn cool__ _ _…__

" _ _P__ _ _eter, will you to join me? They taste so good.__ _ _" Bella's voice breaks me from my inner monologue of the current happenings on my front lawn.__

 _ _I__ _ _nod and__ _ _hastily make my way to my girl__ _ _. When I get to her, I__ _ _squat down and wrap myself around her from behind__ _ _, holding her tightly in my arms so we can feed together__ _ _. When our bodies connect__ _ _completely,__ _ _I__ _ _begin to__ _ _feel rejuvenated__ _ _, whole, strong,__ _ _and just down right powerful. "Do you feel that__ _ _, my love?__ _ _D__ _ _o you feel all that raw power?" I__ _ _press my lips to her neck and__ _ _nod__ _ _my head.__

 _"_ _ _Fuck yeah baby…oh god, I feel so powerful." I__ _ _smile broadly as I look up just in time to see all the vampires turn to dust__ _ _and blow away in the warm summer night breeze__ _ _.__

 ** _ **~*~End of flashback~*~**_**

* * *

As soon as the army turned to dust, Bella and I dropped to the ground, right then and there and made love all night long. The very next day, we got married in Vegas just because we wanted to. We both love each other more than anything and we both intend to spend the rest of eternity together. So why not do it as husband and wife?

The shocker, though, is that we haven't had to feed but once in two years and that was two weeks ago, on a human. Lucy's little army filled the two of us up and kept us sated and strong for a long fucking time. But I needed some blood in me pronto, and my wife was all too happy to let me feed on the blood of the man that she was feeding on. I drained his blood while my wife drained his life force and energy...

Have I mention my mate is fucking awesome?

I'm suddenly brought back to the present just as Bella walks out of our house in nothing but my button down dress shirt that I left on the kitchen floor after our hardcore romp against the refrigerator. That reminds me, we need a new refrigerator.

Mmmm...My wife is so damn sexy when she wears my shirts, but I want to see her tits right now, damn it!

"What?" Bella gives me a crazy look as she moves towards me with two glasses of whiskey in her hands and a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Why on earth did you put clothes on woman? I'm out here naked as a jaybird like every other night…you should still be naked like me, woman." I state firmly as she hands me my glass.

"I don't know, babe. I just had a feeling that I needed to cover up." She takes a puff off her smoke and shrugs shoulders as she sits down on the porch swing next to me.

She quickly throws her hot damn legs over my lap then the bitch blows the damn smoke in my face. I growl at my woman and attack her neck with my lips and teeth playfully, drawing squeals and giggles from her lips. I reach down and grab her cigarette from between her middle and index finger and take a big drag off it before placing back in her mouth with a stupid grin on my face.

"Damn, I love you woman." I take a drink of my whiskey just as I hear the sound of a truck pulling into our driveway.

I look to my smiling girl like she's grown another tit for me to play with. I wish…"How? My gift…you! All hell woman, am I'm broken!"

Bella leans up and presses her soft full lips to mine. "No babe, you are not broken. You just weren't warned about this, because I don't think this is a bad thing…" The crazy woman shrugs and knocks back the rest of her drink. "…That's my theory anyways."

"What about the whole Lucy thing?" I smirk down at her, because I'm right, like always. I am broken. Hey, I'm a man and I like to be right.

"Peter darlin, what part of the Lucy situation was a bad thing?" The mean woman looks at me like I'm wearing a helmet and my tongue is pressed to the window of a short bus. Goddamn it! I hate being wrong. Hell, I'd rather be broken and be right.

"Yeah, well…hush your mouth." I growl at my giggling mate then turn towards the driveway just as I see a blue Silverado pull up to the front of our house. "Damn you. You mean ass woman, I'm still naked!" I smack her ass hard, causing her giggles to turn into a loud squeal. "You did that shit on purpose, didn't you?" I ask just as all four doors of the truck open up and five fur-lickers jump out.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my piece of shit no good emo brother and his…family!" I laugh then growl at the asshole. It may have had the effect that I wanted if I was wearing clothes, and I didn't have a half naked succubus setting next to me with her legs thrown over my now deflating erection. As it was, the fucking asshole just laughs as he steps up on my porch with none other than mama Cullen following behind him and Rose, Emmett, and Edward following behind her.

"Um, why are you naked? And who is this?" Jasper scratches the back of his head as she stares at my wife's legs. I growl at the fucker.

"Well…" I drawl out. "…This is my mate and wife, Isabella Whitlock. This is our house and we do live in the middle of the fucking desert, and it is skin o'clock at night, I mean ten o'clock at night. Why not declare it, uh…."

"Its Sunday baby." Bella snickers against my neck at my inability to keep up with what day it is. I blame her sexy ass for that shit.

"Oh yeah…" I smile down at my obvious hiding mate. "Why not declare every Sunday, naked Sundays?" I shrug causing my girl to laugh and bury her face further into my neck. Damn, this feels good. I love it when her mouth is touching my skin. I love it even more when her mouth is on my…

"Bella, is that you?" I growl at the mind raper as he moves closer to us.

"Hello Cullen's. How's it hanging?" Bella finally looks up from my neck and grins at the fuckers on our porch.

They all gasp at the sight of their past sitting half naked on my lap. Or it could be her eyes? Either way, those fuckers are shocked to see Bella. Well, all except for Emmett. "It always hangs a little to the left." He says proudly, then laughs unaffected by my wife's presence.

The big dummy just metaphorically put on a helmet and stuck his tongue to the window next to mine. I think he and I will get along nicely!

"You know…" Bella laughs and shakes her head. "…I have really missed you, Emmett." She and I both continue to laugh at the entire situation.

This is classic!

Before Emmett can say anything, Edward takes another step in our direction and shoves his foot down his throat. "What in the hell happened to you, Bella?" Edward steps forward again but stops when I let out a warning growl.

Bella leans forward and press her lips to mine. "I owe this asshole a piece of my mine, babe. So you mister, better shut the hell up!" I chuckle at the look our audience is giving us.

"Yes ma'am." I grin and obey my woman like the good little boy that I am. What? I'm a pussy whipped Sonofabitch and I am very proud of it!

"Whipped!" Jasper coughs loudly.

I nod my head rapidly at my brothers blatant, and not so subtle accusation. "Damn straight son! I ain't denying that shit, one damn bit! Have you seen this woman?! You would be whipped too, asshole!" I grin like a Cheshire cat, cause' I hit the jackpot with my mate. "Awe baby, where you going?" I whine like a baby when Bella stands and walks towards the front door.

"I need a drink. Esme, Rose you guys alright? You both are looking a little green around the gills there. You want a drink?" My woman approached the crowd that has gathered around to see my naked ass.

Well, maybe not my naked ass, but they have gathered around to see us. I just happened to be in my birthday suit. Lucky them!

"Uh, yeah sure…thank you Bella." Esme smiles and the girls go to leave us men on my porch, just as Edward steps in front them.

"Bella, please love, tell me what he did to you?" I start laughing just as Bella pins dumb-ward to wall of the house.

"My mate didn't do anything but love me for what you and that elf-pire caused me to become! This…" Bella strengthens her hold on his neck as she points to her eyes. "…This is all because of the thrall that the two of you kept me under, and then you fuckers left me to deal with all the painful withdrawals and a vindictive red headed bitch!" My mate smiles as she releases her hold on him and he drops to the ground, gasping for air that he doesn't need. Damn drama queen. "But don't sweat it, Eddie boy. In fact, I really want to thank you. Because if you hadn't done what you did, my dormant succubus and siren genes would have never woken, and I'd be dead by now and not with the love of my life." Bella turns to me and gives me that damn smile that has me hard in seconds, every damn time. Damn it, woman! I'm fucking naked in front of three men, an ice queen, and a mother figure.

Bitch did that shit on purpose!

"You know, you all would be dead if my mate had his way, but I convinced him that if it wasn't for you guys, he wouldn't have me now." Bella laughs at the look on Edwards face. "Edward, have you met Peter Whitlock? My husband and mate." My girl smiles at me again then glances at my…problem that she caused.

Sexy ass bitch! Damn, I love my wife!

Jasper grins at me and I quickly turn to grab a throw pillow from the swing that I just vacated and place it over my dick at an inhuman speed. "Howdy!" I wave at everyone with my free hand. "Yeah…it took her a good three years to convince me not to hunt your asses down." I turn to my brother in arms and glare at him. "But I still owe my brother a good ass whooping for leavin that redheaded psycho alive after you all killed her mate, Son, you know better than that shit!" I point my finger in Jasper's face, and the damn asshole has the decency to hang his head in shame.

"Bella, I never put you under a thrall. I don't even have that ability!" Ed-turd gets a sickening look on his purdy boy face. "Son of a bitch! It had to be Carlisle and Alice. Bella, not all vampires can do that. It's a low percentage, but I'm in that percentage and so are Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. In fact, they're the only ones that I have met besides myself that don't have that ability."

" _He is telling the truth."_ My gift wakes the fuck up and puts his two sense in. Go back to sleep and continue to be useless, asshole.

" _Fuck you, Peter. That attitude right there is why I didn't warn you to put some clothes on. Just so everyone can see how big of an ass you are!"_ Hahaha! I got a big dick too, you fucker!

" _Stop arguing with me, numb nuts, and remind your mate about that conversation that you had with her about not all vamps having the thrall ability. Goddamn idiot, Why the hell do I have to be your gift?"_ Fuck you! You don't tell me what to do. That is Bella's job!

" _Idiot!"_ Cocksucker!

"Hey babe…" I call out to my woman because I want to. Not because my Gift wants me to. "Remember I told you that there are some vampires that aren't able to do that? That some don't have the thrall ability." I approach her and pull her in front of me and press my dick to her sweet ass, so I can lose the pillow.

Bella wiggles her ass against me because she is fucking mean. She turns back to Edward and narrows her eyes. "So…you are saying that you didn't keep me under a thrall? You just plain fucking left me to fend for myself against the bitch that lost her mate thanks to us? Does that about sum it up?" Bella shakes her head then reaches back and grabs my arm before she pulls me towards the door, away from our still unwanted guest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really thought I was doing right by you. Had I known what Alice and Carlisle were up to, and that Victoria was after you..."

Bella hold her free hand up and stop Edward from talking. "Save it Edward, because that was the right thing to do." Bella tugs on my hand. "Come on Peter. Lets go put some clothes on then we can get to the point as to why they are all here and after that, whether they are gone or not, I'll let you bend me over something hard and sturdy and have your wicked way with me, again."

Have I mention that my mate is fucking awesome?

God I love being mated to a real succubus!

* * *

 _ **Okay, so today is Feb, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **2017 and I just reposted this chapter because I thought it needed some repairs. Just like chapter 1 did…Hope you all like it.**_

 _ **I will do the same to chapter 3, then I'll post chapter 4.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the repost of chapter 3…Hope you all enjoy it**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight but I do own HUNGER, and all my mistakes.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Peter~**_

"Are there more of your kind?" Jasper asks Bella and I notice his piss colored eyes scanning her body.

It's been almost a full day since the Ex-Cullen's showed up on mine and Bella's doorstep and Jasper hasn't stopped looking at my wife. I think he has an eyes problem. If that's not the case now, then he will when I gouge his fucking eyes out for eye fucking my woman.

"You know, I understand why you're eyeing Bella like that. I'll let it slide this one time, being that you've had to endure a flat chested garden gnome for five fucking decades, but if you continue to eye fuck my wife like that I'll bitch slap you with your own goddamn hand, brother." I grin at the fucker in question as I block his view of Bella.

"Fuck man, can you blame me?" Jasper winks as he tilts his head to the side to try and get another look at my wife.

I let out a low growl as I thump his forehead. "Stop that shit Major! That's my wife and you need to show some damn respect!"

"You both need to stop acting like a couple toddlers." Bella slaps the back of my head then does the same to Jasper when he starts to laugh. "And to answer your question Jas; I don't know if there are more like me, and because I'm a hybrid the chances are even lower." Bella pulls me to my recliner and plops her sexy ass down on my lap.

Jasper nods his head as he takes a seat on the couch next to Esme. He slowly looks around the room nervously then back at Bella. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in all this, sugar. Had I'd known what Carlisle and my...that bitch, Alice, was doing to ya, I would have protected you and I'm sorry that I didn't." Jasper leans forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as he shakes his head, looking all kinds of sad.

After Jasper, Edward, and mama vamp "regaled" Bella and I with all the happenings in Bambi land. And just let me put it out there, that we weren't entertained in the least with what we were told. I had to go cull a few trees in Jasper's name. Hell, the worse part is that I knew Jasper was somehow being used, and manipulate, or brainwashed so to speak. But did I try to help him, besides the few phone calls that I made to him, and the one failed trip to try and get him to see the light? No, because I was too hurt and pissed off at the fact that I was all but forgotten and left alone.

As it all turns out Alice lied about everything. She did remember her past and she was a lot older than everyone thought. Hell, the skank is older than Carlisle.

Carlisle and the psychotic door stop met just a few months after his change, if you can believe that shit. Anyway, Edward said that they were very good at hiding their thoughts from him, up until the moment Jasper lost his shit and bit the evil troll.

Edward said all Alice could think about while she was in pain, was the day she met Carlisle and what they both have planned for the vampire race. Seems they both hate our existences and want to eradicate all vampires ending their long mission with their own deaths.

The psycho duo have been trying to collect gifted vampires with their stronger than normal thrall. Which is strong enough to control other vampires.

Bella was suppose to become one of those gifted vampires for Alice and Carlisle's little army. She was suppose to be a very powerful mental and physical shield after they turned her. But before Bella's eighteenth birthday Alice had a vision of Bella becoming something more deadly to all vampires and thinks she'll be able to control Bella. Hell, I can't even control the woman and I'm her damn husband. I don't see how little Miss Cleo plans to pull that shit off. Anyway, tinker bitch searched for ways to make Edward dump her, and then "coached" him on how to make it hurt Bella enough to push her into what she is now.

The collective sighs of relief was kind of amusing when Bella told then that she still did become that powerful shield and told them her theory as to why and how they all were able to escape Alice's visions. Bella said that once they decide to come see me, the fortune teller couldn't see them or their decisions anymore.

"I'm gonna tell you this once and only once, Jasper." Bella breaks me from my thoughts and the short silence in the room is fill with her calming but firm voice as she hops off my lap and walks over to Jasper. She kneels down in front of him and takes his hands in hers. "You were a victim just like me, Rose, Esme, Emmett, and Edward. You and Esme had it worse than the rest because you were made to love someone that ultimately wanted to killed you. You both were blinded by fake love. I'm not mad at you, any of you, not anymore..." Bella looks around then sighs. "Look, all this mushy shit is making my husband twitchy so lets all start over. Okay?" Bella stands and smiles at everyone before offering Jasper her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Whitlock, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jasper chuckles and grabs Bella's hand as he stands from the couch. "Jasper Whitlock ma'am and the pleasure is all mine, beautiful." The smooth fucker brings my wife's hand to his mouth and kisses it then winks at me. Oh no the hell he didn't!

I stand and take Bella's hand out of Jasper's while growling at the fucker. Before I can say anything to him, Emmett pushes Jasper out of his way and grabs Bella and lifts her into a bear hug causing me to growl again. Why the fuck are these assholes touching my wife?

I come close to beating Emmett's ass, using Jasper as a whipping post. That is, until Emmett opens his mouth and eases my tension. "I missed you so much, little sister! You and I are not starting over. We are picking up where we left off, damn it." Emmett laughs as he releases his strong hold on my mate and grins down at her.

"I guess, since you were the best big brother that I have ever had, I can make an exception for you." Bella smiles at Emmett's excitement before Rose nudges him out of her way.

"I would love to start over, Bella, and I'm so sorry for the way I used to treat you." Rose offers Bella her hand. "Rose McCarty. I'm Emmett's wife and mate. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My husband won't shut up about you." Rose and Bella laugh just as Esme timidly walk up to them and pulls Bella into a warm hug.

"Esme Platt, and its so good to see you again dear. I've missed you so much." I hear Esme sob into Bella's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. I've missed you as well." My wife smiles then squeezes my hand once they pull away from each other.

I look to Edward just waiting for the moment he tries to hug her so that I have a good excuse to beat the shit out of him.

"Don't worry Peter," Edward says quietly as he continues to look out the window. "I won't try anything with your wife. Yes, I loved Bella. More than anything but it was never my choice to get involved with her. And Bella, that doesn't mean that my feelings for you weren't my own. I really did love you." Edward turns and slowly walks over to us. "I don't know how I feel at the moment. Its all so confusing now and hard to explain, kind of like waking up from a dream, and I can see that you and Peter are meant to be together and I'm really happy for you both. I never wanted to hurt you Bella. Never." He offers her his hand, then to my utter disappointment and surprise, he turns to me and offers me the same respect once he's released Bella's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Peter. I've heard...So much about you." He chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

"All true no doubt." I shrug as I shake the fuckers hand.

Damn, I was looking forward to a good fight.

"No doubt." Bella rolls her eyes and point's her finger in Jasper's face. "Do I even want to hear any of these stories, Jasper?"

"Probably not, sugar, but I just might tell you for the hell of it." Jasper laughs when I glare at his traitorous ass.

After a long pause Bella puts her arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "I'm hungry."

"Human or vampire?" I grin over at Jasper evilly.

"Human will do." She shrugs and looks over at Jasper just as he opens his big mouth.

"How do you feed on vampires?" He looks intently into Bella's eyes. "What does it feel like to that vampire?"

"Based on the reactions of all the humans that I've left alive; it's a sluggish but blissful feeling I think. They're disoriented until they pass out. Now for a vampire; I don't know because I've never left one alive, and I can't feed from Peter because he's my mate. I can only share with him. Why do you ask? Want me to feed on you just to see what it feels like for a vampire?" She teases him with her cute little giggle.

"Actually, I do." Jasper stands and grins down at her. What the hell is he doing? I knew the fucker was stupid, but shit. Does the retard have a damn death wish too?

"Are you sure, Jasper? I'm not exactly sure that it will be a pleasant experience for you." She warns him. "I could quite possibly hurt you."

"I think I'll be alright. Just don't kill me, darlin." I glare at Jasper hard, cause I just might kill his ass for being so damn stupid. "I should probably feed first, right?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt. Do you want a blood bag? Of coarse it's human though..."

"A few human blood bags sound good to me, darlin." Jasper shrugs his shoulders, not caring either way.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Bella gets up and rushes off to get the morbid jackass a few blood bags.

"Are you stupid or just fucking suicidal Jasper?" I jump up from my seat and slap the back of the moron's head. That pixie bitch did more damage than he let on. "I've seen Bella drain fifty one vampires in less than two minutes. She literally sucked them to fucking dust major! You remember Lucy? Well, that bitch came looking for trouble with her little army a few years back. Bella and I were full for two years on that meal alone." I stop my crazy little rant and collapse back in my lazy boy.

"Are you done, Pete?" Jasper chuckles at me and I give him the fucking finger. "That's awesome and all, but I really don't think Bella would kill me." He grins at me like the idiot that the bunny diet turned him into. "And I'm only curious. I mean, come on. Don't tell me that you haven't wondered about that shit."

I shake my head rapidly, all wide eyed and shit. "Not once, dude! I've seen my wife at her worst, and I can honestly tell you that I'm extremely happy that she can't feed off me, you dumb redneck." I growl at him again.

"The pot calling the kettle black, I see." Bella laughs along with everyone else as she stop next to me and tosses Jasper a few blood bags.

"Bite me baby." I growl at my woman, and smack her ass causing her to laugh harder.

Bella leans down and kisses my cheek lovingly then turns my head so she can look into my eyes. "I promise, I won't kill Jasper. I'm not even gonna take that much from him. Okay? I'll take just enough to make him drowsy. I'll even put him in a trance so he doesn't know whats happening."

I look at her long and hard for several moments, then nod to her just before she sits down on my lap and nuzzles her face into my neck while I hug her body to mine. I really do trust her, and I know that she would never hurt Jasper because if nothing else, I love the dip shit, and Bella would never, could never hurt me by hurting him. "Just please be careful with him, baby, because the idiot is the closest thing that I have to family besides you..."

"Awe Pete, I didn't know you loved me so much..." Jasper wipes his imaginary tears away then sets his last emptied blood bag down on the table next to him.

I glare into his now crazy looking orange eyes before tossing a throw pillow at his big head. "Shut up." I grumble under my breath causing everyone to laugh.

Bella kisses my lips softly before she gets off my lap and walks over to Jasper's stupid grinning ass. They're standing in the middle of the living room and everyone is setting around them quietly, giving my wife and the moron their full attention.

The quiet room is tense until Bella begins to hum a low but very hypnotic tune as she focuses on Jasper completely. His body suddenly relaxes as Bella steps closer to him. She slowly raises her hand to his arm so that her finger tips are lightly caressing his skin. Jasper groans when her entire hand makes contact with his skin and his head lulls back just as Bella's eyes brighten to full magenta and her hand begins to let off a subtle glow.

"Fuck..." Jasper groans and moans like he's about to bust a nut in his tight ass wranglers. What the hell? I look down and notice that the fucker is sporting wood and the damn thing is twitching. I did not need to see that you damn pervert…

 _"Then why the hell are you looking?"_ Shut up, gift, you asshole. I ain't looking...

Bella's breathing picks up just as her hand begins to glow brighter, and I can see light colored veins creeping and crawling down her shoulder and arm, to the hand that's still on Jasper's arm.

I move quickly over to them and place one hand on my wife's arm to pull her hand off Jasper before she kills him. I momentarily feel that familiar euphoric and sated feeling when my skin touches Bella's while she's feeding.

When Bella and Jasper are separated, I turn just in time to catch Jasper as his body begins to slump to the floor. The look on his retarded face is that of a man that just had the most explosive orgasm in his life. I think that he really did blow his load in his pants, cause there's a huge wet spot on his jeans now and vampires can't pee. So…yeah, that's my purvey brother in arms, for you. Sick bastard!

"Did he just…" Rose giggles.

I sigh and nod my head before tossing the fucker on the couch, then I look back to Bella just as her eyes turn back to their normal dark purple color. "That was…awkward, but very filling, Jasper. Thank you." Bella giggles and winks at me then looks back at Jasper's content, lazy, and perverted form. "Now Jizzper…" My wife teases Jasper causing everyone to laugh and Jasper to groan contently. "…that was only a fraction of how I feed on vampires. If I would have been feeding on you like I normally do, you would of had a…different experience. Hell, I almost did feed on you like that, but Peter stopped me before I could." Jasper just gazes up at Bella with a stupid lazy grin, not able to say a word.

"What were those veins that were crawling down your arm, Bella?" Edward looks like he might be sick.

"It's what sucks the life out of someone. I'm not sure what they are, but Peter calls them my creepy supernatural straws." Bella laughs then lays her head on my chest just as I wrap my arm around her. "I can push them out of me and into anything from the earth to hundreds of people or vampires at once. That's how I fed off of that Lucy bitches army, and had them consumed within minutes." She shrugs.

"Creepy indeed." Edward laughs to himself while shaking his head down at Jasper.

"Na uh man! That was the coolest shit that I have ever seen in my life! Me next, me next Bella please." Emmett jumps up and down like a very dumb kid in a candy store. This guy is retardedly great! He just witnessed Jasper bust a nut in his jeans in front of everyone and he want's to follow in the pervs footsteps. Idiot!

"I highly recommend that you don't follow Jasper's idiocy, Emmett." I laugh and point to my brother just as he tries and fails to set up while reaching for his last two blood bags. "Never mind the fact that he just jizzed his wranglers in front of everyone." I laugh. "That fucker is one morbid SOB and I can assure you that even though that looked like a very pleasant experience. I'm warning you now, that Jasper will more than likely be hungrier than a crazy ass newborn and will most likely kill a lot of humans before the day is over with."

"What?!" Esme shrieks loudly. "Is there something you can do to stop him?"

"Sadly no, but Bella and I can try and make sure that he doesn't kill any innocent people." I offer with a shrug just as Bella brings out more blood bags for Jasper to suck on to replenish his energy so that he can go clean himself up. Nasty fucker!

"Here you damn dummy." Rose laughs as she helps Jasper up and holds a bag to his mouth.

After Jasper has finished being hand fed about ten blood bags by Rose and Bella he grins up at me. "So worth it, brother. Damn, that was hot!" the fucker winks at my wife.

"Yeah sure Jas, I'll remind you of that shit when you're standing over a pile of dead bodies." Bella rolls her eyes him.

"Eh, I was planning on going back to an all human diet anyway. So as long as they are not innocent." Jasper weakly shrugs his shoulders, not caring either way. "I'm good with you using me as a snack pack every now and then, beautiful." I'm gonna kill Jasper one of these days.

"You are an idiot, Jizzper." I tell him and the fucker just gives me a real cheesy grin.

"That may very well be, Peter…" Jasper winks at Bella before he gets up slowly and walks towards his old bedroom to change his jizzy pants. "…But I don't care one damn bit, because your wife just rocked my fucking world, and I'm really looking forward to satisfying her regularly in the one way that you can't, Pete." Jasper chuckles while Bella and I just stare at his retreating form.

"I'm liking the new Jasper." Bella laughs before pressing her mouth to mine. I growl into the kiss and nip her bottom lip with my teeth as I spank her tight little ass. "I'm kidding baby. I'm yours and yours alone, honey."

"That may be, baby, but I'm still gonna rip his stupid, self hating, piece of shit emo ass into tiny fucking pieces." I grumble as I continue to glare in the direction the jackass disappeared.

"Whelp…" Emmett jumps up and claps his hands together, loudly. "Lets go hunting, because I'm in the mood to play with my food."

"Emmett you are always in the mood to play with your food." Rose points out as she and the rest of the ex Cullen's, aside from Jasper, follows the big baboon out the front door, leaving me and Bella alone for once since they got here.

"You want to know what I'm in the mood for, Peter?" My gorgeous wife turns around in my lap and straddles me before pressing her sweet mouth to mine, hard and rough.

Our tongues tangle together as we devour each other in a hot passionate kiss.

A few minutes later I pull away with her bottom lip between my teeth. "Mmmm. Tell me what you want, baby." My moans get louder when she grinds herself into my ever hardening dick.

Bella's hips begin to swivel faster and harder. "I'm in the mood for you to worship my entire body and..."

"Well, how bout that…"

Bella stop rubbing against my cock when Jasper interrupts her as he struts his ass back into the room.

"I'm the mood to do a little worshiping." the fucker laughs at the look I give him for that comment. "What? Peter, you use to love to share everything with me."

Oh yeah, Jizzper has to die now.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all are still with me and still liking this story, and I really hope that I fixed all those mistakes that I made…**_

 _ **I'm almost done with chapter 4, so stay tuned...**_

 _ **Review and let me know what you all think of Jasper's behavior with Bella and Peter. Oh, and this is NOT a poly fic…Yet…Maybe…Hell, I don't know if it will be or not. Just continue to read and find out!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I WENT BACK AND FIXED CHAPTER**_ _ **'S 1, 2, AND 3)**_

 _ **I didn't change anything but I did add some things that you might want to go back and read. I also fixed my mistakes. I really hope I got all of them…**_

 _ **(DISCLAIMER)**_

 _ **I don**_ _ **'t own Twilight. That honor belongs to the awesome and very talented Stephenie Meyer. She is super duper great. isn't she.**_

 _ **(CLAIMER)**_

 _ **I do own any and all mistakes that I no doubt made and over looked. Sorry, I'm not perfect and if anyone thinks that they are, then I really feel for your vain and conceited ass. LOL…Okay, I'll shut the hell up with all my crazy talk now and let you all enjoy or hate this chapter...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **~Peter, Peter pumpkin eater~**_

"Hey Bella, Peter?!" Edward yells out from his bedroom that is down the hall from mine and Bella's. "I've decide to go back to feeding from humans, like Jasper did. Could you guys go with me to keep me in check? I don't want to lose control and massacre the entire city. One massacre is enough…right Jizzper?"

"It was only six people, and Peter made damn sure that they were the worst of the worst!" Jizzper, I mean Jasper yells out from the living room. "And stop calling me Jizzper, damn it! That was one time and any of you fuckers would have done the same! Hell, I bet if Rose or Esme experienced what I did, they would show everyone their "O" face, as well!" Jasper laughs loudly.

"He's right Edward. Rose and I would most likely do the same! Now leave Jasper alone!" Esme yells out from the living room. I think Esme has a thing for the Major. She is always defending him. "I would like to join you all as well." Okay, now I really think I'm hearing things. Was that seriously Esme? Did she really just ask to join in on a human hut? Yes, I think she did.

"Thanks Esme. And it would be my pleasure to take you hunting." The Major definitely has a thing for his mama. Hehehe! That is so wrong.

"Uh..." I look at my wife with a crazy grin. "Am I losing my mind or did I really just hear Eddie and Mommy ask to go hunt some tasty little humans? And while were on the topic of mama Esme. Do you notice how she and Jizzper are chop full of sexual tension?"

Bella looks down at me from her straddling position and gives me a "what the fuck" look. "Shut up Peter. I don't want to even touch that subject." Bella shakes her head then turns to the closed door of our bedroom just as her hips begin to move again. My woman is fantastic at multitasking. "Are you guys sure you want to feed on humans?!" Bella yells back to them as she rubs her soft warm hand up my naked chest and begins to ride me faster, causing me to groan and buck my hip up harder.

"Yeah, Bells!" I chuckle and shake my head when Rose responds this time. I mean, hell, they all know me and my woman are fucking right now, but the assholes just can't seem to leave us the fuck alone for five goddamn minutes. "We all are gonna try being real vampire from now on, because I, and apparently everyone else, seriously do not want to be like Malice, the crazy garden gnome on crack, and Doc McWeirdo. I really do think that I can speak for everyone else when I say that we are starving and really fucking sick of feeding from animals. That shit is just too fucking nasty! Now, stop fucking like rabbits and lets get a move on!"

Bella and I just stare at one another for a few seconds before shrugging simultaneously, causing the both of us to laugh. "Yeah sure, we'll teach you all how to be real vampires, especially Jasper!" I yell out causing my wife to giggle then moans louder when I flip her beneath me and begin to pound into her so hard and fast that the bed breaks.

Once my woman and I sated enough for now to got out and teach the tamed vampires to act like real predators and all that. Bella grins at me mischievously once we are both dressed. "I really, really hope that I finally get the chance to meet the real major when he learns how to be a real vampire again." Bella giggles right before she lets out a loud squeal when Jasper runs in our room and lifts her off the ground and throws her over his shoulder.

"Keep on talking shit woman, and I'll just have to sink my teeth into that delectable and juicy sweet little neck of your. The Major is definitely wanting him some succubus for dinner." He growls at my wife playfully then smacks her on the ass causing me to growl right back at the fucker for touching my woman's tight bubble butt. "Shut the fuck up Peter. I'm just messin' with her."

I'm slowly getting use to my brother's new attitude and how he constantly flirts with my wife. If it wasn't for the fact that Jasper assured me a couple of days ago that he would never cross that line with her unless Bella and I told him that he could. I would have killed him the day the redneck dummy declared himself Bella's snack pack if I didn't trust him.

Jasper was and has always been a big flirt throughout the years that he and I have known each other, and once upon a time, long ago, I really did love to share women with him, even Charlotte, but that was because she was a whore and was never satisfied. Since I met Bella, though, I have become so much more possessive a very fucking selfish. That woman is mine, and only mine. I just can't imagine another man with her like that without that fucker dying the moment he puts his hands on her. and that includes Jasper, I mean Jizzper. Hehehe, I really do love his new nickname.

I know that Bella loves Jasper, but I also know that she only loves him like a I love him. Like a really close friend. Those have become best friends over the past week. Bella has already warned him that she would not stop me from ending him if he ever crossed the line between playful and harmless flirting or trying to really get her to mess around with him, and so have I.

She told him that she really did love his new attitude on life and his wicked sense of humor, but she would or could never be intimate with anyone other than me. That it would hurt her mentally as well as physically if she was ever with anyone else and I wasn't okay with it. She said that it was a succubus thing. She also said that she could never hurt me in any way shape or form because it would hurt her just as much.

Her body, mind, and soul belongs to me just like my body, mind, and soul will always belong to her. Maybe after a few decades I might let up on the possessiveness and let him have a taste but only if she and I both wanted it and agree on it.

She and I are and will forever be bound to only each other, and I really don't think that I could ever share her with anyone. But, like I said, maybe after a few decades we would want something like that. You know, to keep things spicy in our forever. Eternity can get a little boring if you don't live a little.

When Bella informed Jasper of all this, he just grinned at the two of us and said that he already knew all of this by our emotion and that mine and Bella's love goes far beyond and deeper than anything that he has ever felt from anyone that he has ever met, and that he only sees Bella as one of his very best friends. The cheeky bastard also said that if the opportunity arises and it's what Bella and I both want, he would be thrilled to joins us.

As of now though, Jasper loves her only as a friend. He said that he just likes to ruffle my feathers from time to time by flirting with my wife. Maybe this thing he has going with Esme will tone it all and him down.

" _Hey fuck-stick! Take the new family down to Huston to hunt. You all can feed in the same city. Oh yeah, the Major and Esme are mates but they can't see or feel it until the thrall that was put on them for years, completely wears off. It shouldn't be too much longer. They are all slowly coming back to themselves and when they start to feed from humans, it will wear off completely."_ Are you fucking with me? _"No. Can't you feel the sexual tension between them? I'm only a part of your small and mind and I can feel that shit!"_ You're a fucking asshole. Stop treating me like that, damn it! _"Anyway, you big baby, when you get our sugar tits alone, tell her what I just told you. Oh, and for the love of god…stop whining."_ Bella is my sugar tits, not ours. You fucking bastard! _"Whatever you say, numb nuts."_

If Jasper and Esme are really mates, maybe if Bella and I ever get to a point that we would like some company in the bedroom, I wonder if Esme would do something like that. I would love to see Bella and Esme have a little fun with each other. Who wouldn't want to see that? Hell, I doubt that Bella or Esme would ever go for something like that, even if it would please me and Jasper to experience something that awesome. Oh well, I'm sure either Jasper or I will ask them one of these days. The worst they would do is tell us no, then more than likely kick the shit out of us. Probably on the dick, really fucking hard. Better let Jasper do the asking, just to be on the safe side.

I slowly make my way into the living room as I slip my T-shirt on over my head. "Do y'all just want to take a trip to Huston and stay over night? Bella and I have a house there." I plop my ass on my lazy boy and grin when Bella jumps into my arms, squealin' in her excitement.

"Really baby? We haven't been there since we got married." My wife loves our home in Huston but not as much as she loves the one we live in now, in Phoenix.

I pull her body closer to me and rub my hand up her thighs and over her sweet ass. "Whatever your beautiful heart wants, baby girl." I smile into the passionate kiss that she gives me. Mmmm, I love it when Bella kisses me like this.

We abruptly pull apart when someones phone starts to ring really fucking loud. I look up and see Jasper lookin' at his phone like it insulted him. "It's Alice. Should I answer it?" He looks to me, and I look to Bella when she jumps up and snatches Jasper's phone out of his hand. She answers it, putting it on speaker and sets on the coffee table, then points to Jasper to tell him to start talking.

"Hello." Jasper drawls in his lazy southern accent as he throws his arm on the back of the couch behind Esme and starts playing with her hair, without even realizing what he is doing.

"Jazzy! Oh my god! Where are you and everyone else?" Jasper cringes at the sound of the bitch's voice. "I can't see you! I thought that you, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Edward were only going to be gone two days? You have been gone a week. Where the hell are you? Carlisle and I are worried sick, because I can't see you; any of you! Come home this instant!"

"Alice!" Esme yells causing the garden gnome to shut the hell up. "We are grown adults, and we can do whatever the fuck we want! And if you ever talk to Jasper or any of us like that again I will fucking kill you!"

"Esme? Whats wrong?" Alice speaks in a small voice.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll fucking tell you what wrong, you fucking midget bitch!" Jasper growls menacingly as he pulls Esme into his side. "You and Carlisle are what's wrong! Edward was outside the house and read your mind when I bit you. We know all about who and what you and Carlisle have been up to all these years. We know everything and when we see you again, that will be the day that you burn. Peter was right. You aren't my mate, and Esme is not Carlisle's mate..."

"Edward is lying Jazzy. I don't know what he told you but it is not true." Alice interrupts Jasper as she sobs into the phone. "I love you Jasper, and I would never lie to you. You know that, baby. Please come home and we can talk about this, and straighten everything out. Please."

"Why? So you can use your thrall against us again and make us zombies so that we will believe every lie you tell us." Rose sneers as she moves to set in Emmett's lap. "We will come back soon enough, but know this you fucking bitch, when we do come back, you and Carlisle will not be able to use that shit on us anymore, and we will rip you apart and burn the pieces!" Couldn't have said it better myself, sister.

"And how will you stop us, bitch?" Alice finally stops with her pretenses and growls at Rose. "We are stronger and older than any of you. And really, Rosie? You all cannot live without us." Alice laughs into the phone. I can hear Carlisle laughing as well.

Bella giggle as she picks Jasper's phone up then plops her sweet ass back down on my lap where she belongs. "Hello Alice, Did you miss me? I sure missed you."

"Bella?" Alice and Carlisle both gasp at the same time.

"Yes my little pet, it's me and guess what? I am all that you saw and so much more. You and doctor death cannot penetrate my shield with your thrall or your visions." My evil little wife taunts then in a condescending tone. Oh damn, I'm so fucking hard right now and my woman knows it. "I'm coming for you both, you little munchkin…" Bella laughs along with everyone else. "…and I am so fucking hungry!"

"We'll see you and Carlisle soon little Miss Cleo, and my mate, Bella, will have so much fun with the two of you sons a bitches." I laugh as I wrap my arms around my beautiful wife then kiss her neck and bare shoulder. Damn I love it when she wears this halter dress. She look so fucking sinful and innocent at the same damn time.

Damn, I'm a lucky, lucky man.

"Peter!" Alice growls loudly, and I also hear Carlisle growl along with her. They think that they're scary. They haven't seen scary yet. Oh, but me and my wife alone with our new family will be educating the both of them, real soon.

"Yes, you short shit, this is Peter and tell your daddy that I plan to fuck him up, but not as much as my Bella intends to fuck you up, you fucking door stop." We're all laughing so hard now and Alice and Carlisle are growl and hissing into the phone, but we ain't paying them any mind at all.

"You…" Alice begins but Bella crushes Jasper's phone before the troll can finish say what she wanted to say. Hey, I was having fun. Damn it!

"Everyone, crush your phones. Peter and I will put you on our plan and get you new phones. Don't worry, the plan that we have is under the name Amelia Quinn. So they will never be able to get our numbers our trace us that way." Bella grins at Jasper as crushes Esme's phone for her. Oh how sweet. "Now, you all need to get rid of all your credit cards as well." Bella orders everyone around like the goddess that she is. Man, I really love my mate.

"Bella dear, we won't have any money if we do that." Esme points out as she pulls her Amex card from her purse and hands it to Jasper to crush. I can't believe that they cannot see that they are mates.

"I've put you all on my account and got you all new cards already ordered, but for now, if you need anything just let me or Bella know. Jasper still has his account that I have been controlling for him so that Alice wouldn't take him for all he's worth. All your info and your card is in the safe." I grin at the look that Jasper gives me. "Yes, I still have that account and you'll find that it has grown over the years." I smile at him as he jumps up and hugs me and Bella together.

"Thanks bro." Jasper smiles at me.

"No sweat Jasper. I just knew that you would need it one day, so I took over and saved it for you. Do you remember the code to the safe?" Jasper nods before he runs off to get his shit out of my safe. I should charge him rent for that shit but I don't because I love the bastard. I mean, I really did know that he would need that money one day because I'm Yoda and I'm fucking awesome like that.

"Alright, let get packed and hit the road folks! It's a seventeen hour drive but it only takes us about thirteen or so hours get there with Peter behind the wheel. Jizzper, lets hope you can keep up old man." Bella giggles then takes off running up the stairs with Jizzper on her heels, and the rest of us laughing at the two of them, and their crazy antics.

* * *

Once we were all on the road with Jasper and the ex-Cullen's in his truck, and me and Bella in my truck. That way, we can finally be alone so that I can tell her all about what my gift informed me of earlier about Esme and Jasper.

Bella was thrilled when I told her. So thrilled that she gave me some fantastic road head. Then she just road me for a few hours, which was even better than the road head. It was a really fun and pleasurable dive to Houston. What am I saying? The drive to Houston is always fun and exciting with my woman.

Thirteen hours later, us men found ourselves unloading the two trucks at my house in Huston, while the women were putting everything where it belonged and setting everything in the house up for our stay.

Our house in Huston is a two story, six bedroom house in the suburb's. It's a very secluded and gated community and Bella really loves it here. She even has a human friend that knows about what Bella and I are. Her name is Jessi Winters, and she lives next door to us. Jessi lived with and took care of her elderly aunt, then she inherited the house when her aunt passed away last year. She a real sweet girl and Bella absolutely adores her.

I know it won't be long before Bella goes over and drags Jessi over here to meet everyone before we all go hunting tonight.

We all agreed to go out a few hours after night fall, and hunt us some bad guys to feast on. I really love Huston, Texas. Criminals are a dime a dozen in this city. Hell, it like that in any other big city in the great state of Texas.

"Have I told you today that I love you very much?" Bella whispers in my ear as she stands behind my chair and rubs my shoulders.

I grin and shake my head as I pull her around the chair and into my lap so I can love on my woman properly. "No, you haven't and I feel kinda neglected." I pout as I rub my wandering hand all over her sexy body.

"I'm so sorry baby." Bella coos to me as she nips at my pouted bottom lip. "I'll make it up to you when we get home tonight, I promise. I'll even let you do that thing that you have been begging for." This gets my dicks attention very fucking quickly.

"You mean?" I maneuver my woman so that she's straddling me just right. "Really?!" Yeah, I just squealed. So fucking what. My wife is finally letting me in her back door. Hell yes!

"Yes, if that will make my husband happy…" Bella stop when we hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Rose yells from the kitchen.

"Oh shit! That could be Jess and Rose is a bitch to new comers." Bella mumbles as she jumps off my lap and rushes to the door to beat Rose there.

I chuckle as I get up and follow my wife with Jizzper and Edward behind me. "Who's Jess?" Edward whispers.

"Our neighbor and friend. So be nice and don't Jizz your panties Jizzper." I laugh as we all crowed the front door.

"Fuck you, asshole." Jasper mumbles and then shoves me into the Edward. We all have a good laugh as Bella introduces Jess to everyone.

"And this is Edward and Jizzper. I mean Jasper." Bella giggle then stops and glares at Jasper when he slaps her ass. I just growl at the fucker.

"How you been Jessi? Still breaking hearts?" I laugh as I give her a hug then wrap my arm around Bella.

"You know it, nugget nut." I growl at her and she just laughs along with everyone else as we all make our way into the living room.

We all take our seats and when Edward sets down right next to Jess, Bella gives me a look. "Edward, what are you doing? Don't you dare eat our friend, asshole!" I ask too low for Jess to hear.

"I haven't the first damn clue but I'm not going to eat her, asshole! I just really want to be close to her." Edward mumbles back in a low tone. "What the fuck is going on?" He asks, not taking his eyes off Jessi.

" _Hey, spittle dick! What's going on with Eddie boy?"_ I consult my gift to see if that fucker has a clue about this situation, or about anything for that matter.

" _Edward just met his mate. And Spittle dick? Really?"_ Oh shit. And yes, jackass. You call me crazy ass names all the damn time, so I figured that turn about is fair play.

"Jess and Edward are mates." I whisper to everyone.

"My mate!" Edward yells at the top of his damn lungs. Dumb ass!

Jess turn and looks at Edward like his is crazy. He is crazy but Jess didn't know that, yet. Now she does. "What?"

"Guys, Jess knows all about vampires and succubus." Bella informs everyone. "And Jess, it looks like Edward has found his mate in you."

"Okay..." Jess mumbles then turn and looks at Edward. Awe, they make an adorable couple. Hehehe! Jess will eat Edwards virgin ass up and then spit him out. Should be real funny to watch.

"Well Esme, that just leaves me and you as the singles ones." Jasper the dumb ass throws his arm over Esme's shoulder.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore babe." Bella growls as she stand up and walks over to Esme and the Jizzy man. Hehehe. I like that nickname better. Belle grabs both their hands and pulls then up from the love seat. "Jasper, I want you to meet Esme…Your fucking mate. I can't believe Edward can feel the pull to a human and you two can't feel it, and you fuckers are vampires!" Bella throws her hands in the air.

"What?!" Jizzy looks at me for confirmation. I just nod my head at the smiling idiot. "Holy shit!" Jasper turns to Esme. "I have always wanted to tap that ass of yours, woman!" Jasper yells out all excited and crazy like, before he grabs a very shocked Esme and kisses the fuck out of her. When he's done with that, he tosses her over his shoulder and runs his country ass up the stair.

"Well, I bet Alice didn't see that shit coming!"

* * *

 _ **Just a reminder- I went back and fixed a few things in the previous chapters. I didn't changes anything or take anything out, but I did add a few things in each chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this and stick with me. I do intend to write more on my other stories but I'm finding it really hard to get motivated with a few of them. If you have asked for updates on a certain story and I haven't updated it for you. I'm sorry and I will try to get it updated for you. I do have some chapters on others stories started, like "Wicked" and "True Intent" but I am having a little trouble finishing them.**_

 _ **Again, I am truly sorry and I really hope you stick with me.**_

 _ **Laters!**_


End file.
